Cancelled?
by friend9810
Summary: Our Heroes talk about their show being cancelled
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't Heroes…..

Addie Fox was at a Best Buy buying a Season 4 DVD of Heroes. _The only reason I'm buying is because I own all the other seasons and I wish they didn't cancel it._ She thought to herself as she took the DVD off the shelf. When she turned to head to the check out Matt Parkman was in front of her.

"What do you mean they canceled Heroes?" He asked looking shock.

"What the heck?" She said not believing that Parkman was standing in front of her in a Best Buy.

"You were just kidding right? Wait no you're not who would joke about canceling Heroes." He said looking at her.

"Well you see the ratings were low and both NBC and Kring are idiots so Heroes was canceled." She explained somewhat nervously. Matt was upset.

"She's telling the truth Parkman." Sylar said smirking behind her causing her to jump a little.

"Don't be a creep Sylar and sorry Matt it's true." Addie said.

That was when Claire came running in."What am I supposed to do now?" She shrieked.

"I have no idea and frankly I don't care you were annoying, hell in my opinion you were the worst part of the show." Addie said shrugging, ignoring the glare she was receiving from the cheerleader.

"You are just—"It looked like she was going to say more but she could no longer speak and started walking towards the other end of the story. Both Matt and Addie gave looks to Sylar who simply shrugged.

"She was getting on my nerves." He said. Addie had to smile at this. A few seconds later Peter and Noah came in.

"Do you know where my niece is?" Peter asked.

"She's over there by the computers." She said to Peter. Then she faced Matt, "So yeah Heroes is gone, but it's okay you can spend some time with your family."

"Wait our show is canceled?" HRG said stepping in the conversation.

"Yeah your daughter already had a fit about it so Sylar sent her over there." Addie replied.

"I see, well I'm going to look at the toasters or something." Noah said walking away.

Then Hiro and Ando teleported in. "Hiro, this is not IHOP I want waffles." Ando said looking around Best Buy.

"Brain-man what are you doing here?" Hiro exclaimed.

"Why does everyone assume I eat brains, that are disgusting."Sylar sighed.

"We are talking about Heroes being cancelled." Addie replied to Hiro.

"Heroes is—"

"Yes, yes it's canceled." Matt said interrupting him.

"Why?" Ando asked.

"There's a lot of different-"Addie was going to say something but was interrupted by Adam who was sitting on the top shelf.

"Isn't it obvious, carp after I died the whole show went downhill." Adam said drinking an appletini.

"Although I thought you were cool and that the way you died was stupid, I mean you died by a hug. I don't think you were the reason Heroes is being cancelled." Addie said.

"That's right you're supposed to be dead, how are you here?" Hiro said mad.

"I was bored." He shrugged sipping his drink.

"Look as much as I would love to hang out with you guys and discuss this further I have to leave." Addie said.

"Why?"Matt asked.

"I made a cake and I want to go home and see how it turned out, besides I'm not spending my day at Best Buy." She explained heading towards the checkout.

"CAKE?" They all exclaimed excited. Even Noah came to join the group.

"Yeah…" Addie said slowly.

"We are coming with you." Sylar said.

Addie sighed, "Fine." She said seeing as she really didn't have a choice in the matter. As they were leaving Best Buy Addie stopped. "Don't we have to get Claire?" She asked.

"She can take care of herself. Let's go get cake." HRG said.

"No one ever told me why Heroes was cancelled." Hiro said.

"Wait Heroes was cancelled?" Peter asked.

A/N : So there we go ...poor Heroes on the brightside I saw Adrian Pasdar and Greg Grunberg a couple weeks ago woohoo!….please review they make me happy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Heroes..shocker….

Addie would have never imagined her and half the people from Heroes would be watching the first season while eating cake in her house, but there they were.

"Can't we watch season two already? " Adam asked.

"No, first we finish this then maybe we can watch season two." Addie replied, taking a bite of her cake.

"Besides the second season is where it all went downhill, I mean Claire's miracle blood, the whole flying boyfriend thing, I don't even remember his name, and let's not forget the fact that I don't have any powers and I'm stuck with the wonder less twins." Sylar said.

"Let's not forget that Irish girl that Peter was supposed to save but then completely forgot about." Matt said taking a sip of Diet Coke.

"Yeah Peter was pretty stupid." Addie agreed.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Peter exclaimed a tad bit offended.

"Sorry, I really do like your character but jeez you followed Adam's every word. You didn't even know him." Addie explained shrugging.

"Yeah you have a point." Peter agreed.

"Personally I think Heroes jumped the shark when they made me into some fly type thing I mean I was putting people in to cocoons, it was really weird." Mohinder said sort of coming out of nowhere.

"Umm Mohinder how did you get here?" Matt asked his friend Then Claude became visible.

"I brought him here. We were bored, went to Best Buy saw all of you guys and heard the words cake." He said shrugging.

"I love that everyone came here for my cake." Addie said smiling. "Oh and Mohinder I agree the fly thing was insanely dumb."

"Please, the whole turning me into Nathan thing was WAY worse." Sylar pointed out and everyone shuddered.

"Even I can't argue with that." HRG said, nodding his head in agreement.

"I always thought the whole Matt and the turtle was stupid." Claire said standing by the window.

"Who invited you? The turtle was pretty cool." Addie replied.

"Yeah Claire, what did the turtle do to you?" Matt asked.

"You know what? Forget it I'm out of here, and I'm taking you cake." Claire said stealing the cake and jumping out the window.

"No! Not the cake!" Everyone shouted and began blaming each other for Claire being an idiot.

Deciding that Heroes going through cake withdrawal would be a bad thing Addie said, "Guys, I could always make more cake." That suggestion instantly stopped the fighting, until a bolt of electricity came flying, almost hitting Sylar.

"What the hell?" Addie said.

"Elle I thought you were dead?" Hiro asked confused.

"I was thanks to Sylar, but now I'm back and I want some cake." She said with a smile.

"Well, look if you stop trying to kill people in my house I'll get you cake." Addie said, wondering if having so many of these in characters in her house was a good idea considering half of them hate each other.

"Fine, I won't kill anyone." Elle muttered, sitting down next to Adam.

"Thanks, now honestly guys be quiet and watch the show." Addie said grinning as she made the cake.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was not expecting 9 reviews but you guys are amazing! Cake for everyone! Haha so yeah people review again


End file.
